Lo que creía saber karlitaxx
by karla.araya1998
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son invitados a un viaje por un viejo amigo de secundaria que por sucesos de la vida no lo volvieron a ver, ya un año de casados aceptan ir, Sasuke les indica ser el dueño del lugar y les dice que se queden el tiempo que quieran, pero lo que no sabían es que detrás de esa invitación, Sasuke, tendría planes con cierta persona…


Un día como cualquier otro me encontraba con mi amada Hinata, sentados mirando la puesta de sol, en un viejo asiento del prado cerca de la casa de campo de mi amada..sé que dirán que eso es amor por estar sentado en un lugar así con la persona que mas amas en la vida y si tienen razón ,me sentía único y especial, ambos enlazados de las manos mirando aquella última escena del día que pasaba por nuestros ojos.. Ambos, sin ninguna palabra para no arruinar el momento, sumisos en nuestros pensamientos, debo aclarar que no me agradaba mucho estar así, pero en ese momento solo quería presenciar aquella despedida de luz, que por alguna extraña razón sentía que no la volveríamos a presenciar, no de esta manera…

-Naruto.. -la voz de hinata sacándome de mis pensamientos

–sí, que ocurre hinata -aun sin despegar la vista al horizonte..

\- me he preguntado estos últimos días-imitando a su esposo al ver el horizonte-si..

-hinata..! - ambos volteando a ver aquella improvisa voz..-hinata hija, perdón por interrumpirlos, pero ha llegado esto para ti..- una mujer de unos mas menos cuarenta años de edad con un sobre entre las manos con una estampilla dorada y bordes por los lados..

-enserio déjame ver madre -tomando el sobre entre sus dedos, reconociendo enseguida aquel símbolo..- no puede ser..! Pero, como..

-que ocurre hinata.. - preguntando naruto exaltado por tal reacción de su amada..

-no lo ves naruto, que acaso no reconoces este símbolo.. - mostrando el sobre para apreciarlo más de cerca..-no, no lo recuerdo.. - sin entender de que hablaba hinata..- como no te acordaras naruto...que acaso no te acuerdas de nuestros antiguos amigos de secundaria -tomando nuevamente el sobre para así abrirlo-esto no puede ser.. -sacando la carta y a la vez leerla..

\- hinata hija, me puedes explicar quién es, ya que yo no soy la única sin entender que es lo que ocurre..-hinata asintió y dejo el sobre de lado para explicarle a su progenitora y esposo, lo que ambos ansiaban saber.

–madre, es una carta de un viejo amigo más bien una especie de invitación, pero tan solo sale la dirección..-diciendo esto último sin comprender lo susodicho

-una invitación..? -naruto analizando el sobre y la carta sin rastro de algún nombre tan solo aquel símbolo extraño que aun no recordaba y la dirección para asistir

-que extraño, porque aun no logro recordar este símbolo -tocándose la cabeza y sacando una sonrisa de su esposa y queridísima suegra

-querido, estos últimos días has estado un tanto olvidadizo -sacando una sonrisa de naruto

-si creo que tiene razón..Jejeje -posando su brazo por detrás rascado su nuca, asiendo nuevamente reír a su suegra

-naruto..Nunca cambias, pues bien eso era todo..me retiro, la cena esta lista pueden ir si gustan -diciendo esto último encaminándose al hogar..

-si claro iremos enseguida..! -gritando para aquella mujer

-y bien naruto pudiste recordar..

-no aun no..pero -arrodillándose ante hinata..-vamos hinata dime quien es..!-suplicándole..

-naruto lo lamento, pero creo mejor que sea una sorpresa..

-oh vamos odio esperar… -asiendo un puchero

-no te preocupes no tendrás que esperar mucho, viste la fecha..?-sobresaltando a naruto

\- la fecha..-quitándole el sobre a hinata y esta sonriendo por tal reacción -no puede ser..es mañana.

Vamos naruto date prisa.. -mirando a su esposo que aun no terminaba de empacar

-naruto, hinata..! el auto está afuera esperándolos, su vuelo sale en media hora..

-si mama vamos enseguida..! -gritando a su madre -Escuchaste naruto el auto está afuera… -viéndolo correr a guardar lo último en la maleta -sabes, no creo que estemos por mucho tiempo en ese lugar

-lose pero hay que estar preparados.. -tomando su maleta dispuesto a salir..Sin antes darle un pequeño beso a su amada que no dudo en responder rodeándolo con sus brazos hundiendo más el beso

-hinata..! Date prisa hija… -despegándose de aquel beso

-sabes estando así contigo no dudaría en perder el avión..-sonrojando a hinata..

-naruto.. -y este dándole otro rápido beso

-pero tengo curiosidad en saber quién es..-tomando rápidamente su maleta y la de su esposa al igual que su mano.. Saliendo de la recamara para despedirse de su suegra y luego subir al auto para ultimo dirigirse al avión.

El viaje duro 3 horas, agotador sin duda, al divisar por la ventanilla que estaba a su lado, naruto se desesperaba por bajar ya que tenía muchas ansias de saber quién era la persona que los había invitado, al bajar del avión, se dirigieron a un taxi dándole al conductor la dirección que estaba en el sobre..Tardaron 1 hora llegar a su destino que estaba alejado de la ciudad, a verlo, ambos quedaron sorprendidos con tal construcción y elegancia...al bajar del auto y pagarle al conductor quedaron observando de la otra vereda del lugar sin poder creérsela preguntándose si se habían equivocado de dirección..o si era una broma…pero un grito ansioso los saco de sus pensamientos..

-Naruto..Hinata..!-divisando a unos pocos pasos a un grupo de chicos que levantaban las manos para que estos se acercaran…y así fue, llegaron a estos sin dudarlo abrazando a sus antiguos compañeros que nunca pensarían haberse encontrado en un lugar así..

-naruto..Hinata tanto tiempo..! -al separarse de la ultima..

-kiba..Neji..Chouji..Shikamaru..Inno..Sakura..Wau que hacen aquí…!?

-hey no te olvides de mi… el poder de la juventud…! -alzando sus brazos para realizar una extraña pero extrovertida pose..

-y tampoco de mi naruto.. -un chico extraño pero conocido con gafas obscuras que aunque sea de noche, no dejaba de usarlas..

-pero como creen que me olvide de ustedes rock lee,shino.. -sacando una sonrisa de ambos..

-nunca pensé que nuestro viejo "amigo" nos invitara a todos.. -shikamaru cortando el silencio -si tienes razón, además porque justo ahora -siendo neji ahora el hablante..

-vamos chicos no pregunten cosas así además seguro quería pasar más tiempo con nosotros.. -diciéndolo un tanto apasionada..

-ni te lo creas frentona aunque hayan pasado los años no significa que te dejare el camino libre.. -apegando su frente con la de sakura..

-lo que tu digas inno cerda…

-que dijiste..!? -pero antes de abalanzarse todos los chicos las afirmaron para no formar un espectáculo más del que hacían..un hombre vestido elegantemente los miraba desde su balcón con una sonrisa entre sus labios..

-chicas ya basta no ven que pueden pensar que van enserio..

-y crees que no!? -gritando ambas aquel pobre chico de cejas pobladas..

-so..solo decía - teniendo en cuenta la agresividad de ambas chicas y estas al notar que ambas gritaron, miraron asía otro lado con los brazos cruzados..

-esperen..! Creo que yo soy el único que no sabe quién nos invito..!? -llamando la atención de todos

-enserio que aun no sabes naruto..!? -sakura sorprendida de tal cabeza de su amigo

-pues bueno yo.. -sobando su nuca..

-muy bien basta de peleas, creo que alguien se acerca… -notando shikamaru una sombra que se dirigía hacia ellos..

-buenas noches.. -inclinándose de forma de saludo y estos imitando aquel joven.. -ustedes deben ser los invitados, síganme los estábamos esperando.. -dicho esto se encamino hacia aquel enorme lugar sin esperar respuesta..y estos se quedaron un segundo observando aquel hombre para luego avanzar..

al entrar por la puerta principal no podían creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban, si por fuera era una reliquia, por dentro lo era aun mas.. los muebles las estatuas las alfombras los cuadros, la recepción, el aroma implacable de realeza, era impresionante, sin duda alguna..no se percataron de la presencia que avanzaba hacia ellos a paso lento..

-esto es como un sueño..! parece un verdadero palacio..

-sin duda este lugar es perfecto.. -shikamaru sin poder dejar de ver el lugar..

-nunca me imagine algo como esto.. -sin duda este es el mejor lugar que he visto en mi vida..! -naruto alzando los brazos en forma de alegría..

-me alegro que les guste.. -una voz a sus espaldas los saco de sus pensamientos, todos y al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver el proveniente de esa voz..y sin duda era el..

-Sasuke uchiha.. -este sonriendo de una manera prepotente..

-asique.. eras tú.. -naruto sin poder creer que su mas amienemigo lo hubiera invitado a un lugar como ese, habia oido de los hoteles de su padre, pero nunca penso que serian tan lujosos..

-naruto..me alegro que hayan venido..- sin depregar su mirada al del rubio y este miro hacia otro lado.

\- Sasuke.. -sakura sin poder creer la belleza de su antiguo y presente amor..sin dudarlo antes era guapo con mayor razón lo era ahora, sus vestiduras de pies a cabeza eran impecables, un completo estilo de elegancia y sensualidad..que sin duda enamoraría a cualquiera..

-Sasuke..-una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos al ver a inno dirigirse hacia el descaradamente.. -como has estado..te ves mas cambiado Sasuke.. -rodeándolo y este sin moverse -veo que aunque los años pasen siempre serás el mismo.. -diciendo esto último en su oído..y este siquiera se movió..

-veo que contigo tampoco, inno.. -diciéndolo seriamente con un tono de frialdad..

-ya basta inno, a lo que vinimos -llamando la atención de todos

-porque el gran Sasuke uchiha nos invitaría a nosotros a este lugar.. -shikamaru con sus completas preguntas..aunque los años pasaran su cerebro seguía igual…

-si, por que nos trajiste hasta aquí..Uchiha.. -lee diciéndolo serio al ver la reacción de sakura hacia el..

-pues verán..de hace tiempo quería pasar un tiempo con ustedes, ya saben de hace tiempo que no nos juntábamos como amigos y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de invitarlos a mi hotel para recordar viejos tiempos... -sacando sonrisas de casi todos los presentes..

-vaya Sasuke que bien que pienses de esa manera -kiba por fin hablando

-si gracias por invitarnos Sasuke..!-inno abalanzándose hacia él para luego sakura..

-si gracias Sasuke..!

-no tienen por qué.. -mirando hacia su viejo amigo que conversaba con su antigua amiga de grupo o eso creía el..

-hinata..naruto..no les parece genial..! -siendo kiba quien les hablara..

-oh..si claro.. -naruto diciéndolo con desgano.. -hinata lo observo y luego se inclino hacia Sasuke de forma de reverencia..

-muchas gracias Sasuke por invitar a naruto y a mí a este lugar tan encantador..

-no tienes de que.. -diciéndolo pensativo sin despegar la vista de su amigo..pero la voz de un empleado lo saco de sus pensamientos..

-señor uchiha, las habitaciones están listas…

-gracias..bien ya oyeron, síganlo para llegar a sus habitaciones.. -todos asintieron siguiendo aquel hombre..

-los veré mañana -siendo respondido por un "gracias, tu igual, claro" de sus antiguos compañeros..Sin despegar la mirada de su amigo..que siquiera se molesto en hablarle o mirarle..

A la mañana siguiente todos incluidos Sasuke estaban en la piscina lujosa de la terraza..quien el mismo ofreció para divertirse un rato..

Fuera bomba..! -chouji tirándose a la pecina asiendo abalanzar el agua hacia afuera..mojando a inno y sakura quienes no dejaban de ver embobadas lo bien que se veía Sasuke…

-choujiiii..! mira lo que hiciste..! -inno toda furiosa limpiándose el agua de la cara..junto con sakura..

-lo lamento chicas..jejeh -rascandose la nuca..

-aghh que fastidio..-nuevamente shikamaru poniéndose una revista para dormir mejor..

-creo que en días como estos..agradezco no ser extrovertido..

-mm a que te refieres shino.. -neji mirando al nombrado..quien observaba la dura golpiza que inno y sakura le daban a chouji… -sí, creo que tienes razón..-para luego acomodarse más en la silla..

-chicos han visto a naruto..?-hinata preocupada por su esposo..

-ahora que lo dices..no lo he visto desde que nos dirigimos aquí.. -kiba preocupado al igual que hinata..

-mejor iré a buscar..

-no te preocupes.. yo iré-Sasuke haciendo voltear a ambos tras su improviso ofrecimiento -..Además conozco el hotel por completo al igual que el tonto de naruto..mejor quédate si no lo encuentro, te aviso..-recibiendo un asentimiento de hinata para luego perderse por la puerta..

-chicos creo que no siento mi cara..-asiendo reír a todos mientras se sobaba su rostro lleno de moretones..

-pobre chouji..-

mientras que en otra parte naruto estaba en una azotea diferente rodeado de arboles y flores..sin duda ese hotel tenia de todo..

-asique aquí estabas.. -reconociendo esa voz, sin voltearse..

-que quieres Sasuke..

-pues decirte, que los demás preguntaban por ti y que tu esposa te estaba buscando.. -por fin mirándolo al igual que Sasuke notando que estaba con traje de baño que sin duda se veía guapo

-asique lo sabes..

-claro, como no hacerlo..? si ambos llevan argollas..

-buen punto..

-y dime qué haces aquí.. -sentándose a su lado..

-pues pensar..

-Pensar.. Que acaso lo haces..? -diciéndolo con burla..

-que dices..!? -alterándose

-lo que escuchaste..Naruto.. -provocándolo, pero naruto se volteo con los brazos cruzados

-aghh a que has venido en realidad, a molestarme..?

-ya te lo dije, tu esposa está preocupada..y me ofrecí en buscarte..

-enserio..? el gran Sasuke uchiha…mff déjate de juegos y déjame solo quieres…

-pues bien ya cumplí con lo dicho, me largo.. -levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta pero antes de irse

-porque.. -parando su caminar por la voz

-porque, que..? -volteándose a verlo

-porque nos invitaste..

-que acaso no escuchaste lo que dije ayer..

-si pero, por que hinata y a mí?

-que tiene de malo el querer invitarlos a ustedes también..? -diciéndolo como si nada

-pues me odias…digo, nos odiamos y aparte la última vez..

-ya olvídalo quieres, los invite y ya, vamos tu esposa te espera-perdiéndose por la puerta..

-sí, tienes razón..-siguiendo a Sasuke y así encontrándose con sus amigos y esposa.

Como que no hay…!?

-lo lamento señor pero en este hotel no hay ese tipo de platos.. -diciéndolo temeroso

-pero es rameen..!? no es poco conocido y estando en Japón se debe vender..

-lo la lamento señor.. pero no existe tal plato en nuestro meme..menú

-oh rayos..Bien lamento las molestias... -saliendo de la cocina y así dirigiéndose a la mesa donde comían sus amigos..

-dónde estabas naruto..? -hinata quien fue la primera al verlo..

-por ahí, nada importante querida..-sentándose a su lado..

-y bien Sasuke, nos dirás para que nos has llamado -sakura diciéndolo coquetamente..

-si Sasuke para que nos llamaste.. -siendo inno quien igual sentada al lado de este..

-pues solo les quería decir que iremos de viaje a la playa por el día, claro si es que no tienen alguna objeción..

-que..? de un viaje a otro..!

-vaya Sasuke siempre sorprendiéndonos..

-hay Sasuke eres el mejor..! -aferrándose a Sasuke

-que bien..! gracias Sasuke

-hablas en serio..?

-pues claro...

-jajaja uchiha cada día demuestras mas ser nuestro compañero -lee apegándose a Sasuke quien se lo saco enseguida

-si si..Bien..-diciéndolo con desgano

-y cuando será Sasuke..? -neji quien también sorprendido de la noticia

-mañana, los espero a las 7 am a fuera bien, eso era todo..me retiro.. -levantándose

-hey espera Sasuke -sakura e inno deteniéndolo

\- comparte con nosotros..!

-si sasuke no te vayas..!

-lo lamento pero estoy ocupado.. -saliendo del comedor

-desde que llegamos a actuado así que extraño no lo creen..?

-si pero de seguro está agobiado con tanto trabajo..

-si, tienes razón frentona

-quieres callarte cerda..!

-jajajaja chicas ya paren..- tratando de calmarlas

-tu cállate..! -ambas golpeando a lee..

-por que, a mí..?!

...

Vaya que largo fue el viaje a pesar de estar cerca, no hinata.. -lanzándose a la cama

-si tienes razón -subiéndose encima de naruto -te amo, lo sabías naruto.. -apegándose más a él

-como no hacerlo si ambos lo hacemos.. -diciéndolo un tanto pensativo -dándole un pequeño beso -mientras alguien abría la puerta sin tocar

-siento interrumpirlos tortolos, pero iremos a la playa, se unen..? -shikamaru esperándolos de brazos cruzados

-sí, claro shikamaru gracias por decirnos..-separándose de hinata y esta levantándose sonrojada para luego dirigiéndose a empacar lo necesario para la playa.

...

Wuau… -que hermosuras.. -kiba sin poder creer la cantidad de chicas en la playa

-tienes razón..

-si toda..-mientras las chicas pasaban al frente donde ellos estaban instalados en la arena..

-idiotas.. -inno de brazos cruzados

-vamos inno, lo importante es que estamos en la playa no..asique a divertirnos..tregua! -sakura levantando la mano

-pues..si claro supongo -enlazando ambas sus manos y quedando todos sorprendidos..

-que..? no quiero estar de malas con alguien, si nos estamos divirtiendo en amigos..

-es verdad por ahora concuerdo contigo

-hasta que por fin se unen las fan uchiha.. -shikamaru sin poder creérsela

-Sasuke que dices, nos quieres acompañar a bañarnos..!? -sakura e inno por ambos brazos

-sí, Sasuke..! -y este sonriéndoles..

-tal vez luego..

-vaya uchiha te esmeraste con el viaje..

-si uchiha sin ti sabe quién, que cosa fastidiosa estaríamos haciendo..-estirándose para luego acomodarse en la silla..-mientras naruto y hinata llegaban después de bañarse..

-vaya, veo que se divirtieron.. -kiba un tanto sonrojado por lobien que se veía hinata

-si, mas de que te lo imaginas, el agua estaba deliciosa..deberían ir -tirándose a la arena junto a hinata..

-hinata quieres ir a los puestos de ropa y joyas.. -sakura quien se acerco a la aludida..

-bueno pues.. -diciéndolo tímidamente mientras se sentaba y miraba a naruto quien estaba acostado boca arriba tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo..

-si quieres ve hinata, no te preocupes yo estaré bien.. -hinata lo miro preocupada, pero decidió dejarlo un rato solo

-bien, si iré..

-bien vamos entonces -inno y sakura levantando a hinata y llevándoselas consigo a la feria que se encontraba cerca.

-bien chicos que tal si nos metemos nosotros ahora, hace mucho calor

-si vamos -lee emocionado

-claro..y que dices naruto, o no puedes..? -diciendo shikamaru esto último con burla

-si puedo pero, ya fui, además quien cuidaría las cosas?

-si tienes razón, te lo encargamos naruto..! -mientras se alejaban corriendo

-veo que al estar casado te impide muchas cosas..

-Sasuke pensé que irías.. -diciéndolo sorprendido sacándose el brazo del rostro

-no, no tengo ganas..además quería hablar contigo -mirándolo serio

-enserio y de que..? -mientras Sasuke se paraba

-y a dónde vas..?

-me dio hambre..quieres venir?

-si también me dio hambre además la arena me está picando.. -levantándose..

-bien pero entonces a quien..-Sasuke mirando preocupado hasta que unas voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-miren chicas, que guapo..!

-si es cierto..!

-hey, yo lo vi primero

-que..!?pues yo lo vi primero..

-pues aléjate…

-no tu aléjate..! -Sasuke acercándose al oído de naruto

-ya se a quien podremos encargarles.. -mientras las chicas se peleaban por él.

y de que querías hablar conmigo Sasuke..? -mientras tomaba su jugo de el elegante restaurant a la orilla de la playa

-más bien es una propuesta.. -diciéndolo sin más

-una propuesta y de que se trataria..?

-pues, no sé si te lo mencione pero tengo novia.. -naruto expulsando el jugo

-Que..!? es enserio..! -diciéndolo sin poder creérsela

-si por que no?.. -preguntando incrédulo..

-pues no, por nada.. bueno… es que siempre has rechazado a las chicas y que ahora estés con una, no me lo esperaba..pero me alegro..! -sonriendo feliz por su amigo

-pues gracias..

-y ahora referido a la propuesta..?

-es referido a ello naruto

-enserio? Y que tiene que ver tu noviazgo conmigo

-quiero que me enseñes los trucos que usaste con hinata..

-que? es es..Enserio..-tragando con dificultad..

-si es enserio, los he visto y me gustaría estar asi con mi novia... -diciéndolo seriamente

-pues claro, pero no sé si te sirvan, lo importante aquí es amarla y respetarla luego las cosas se dan por si solas, eso fue lo que paso con hinata..

-pero además de eso como haces para que hinata este, a tus pies.. -diciéndolo en un tono enojado

-bueno pues con decirle cosas bonitas..

-como cuales utilizas mas a menudo..?

-pues que es hermosa que no hay nadie como ella entre otras cosas..ser romántico y entregándole en cada palabra lo que ella se merece..

-vaya, es justo lo que quería oír.. -mientras Sasuke dejaba la cuenta y propina salieron del local caminando por la playa.

-pues veamos..hagamos esto, que tal si yo soy hinata y tu eres tú que me dirías.. -mientras se sentaban en los asientos mirando la puesta de sol, quien naruto recordó con hinata..

-pues, no lo sé..-diciéndolo triste llamando la atención de Sasuke

\- me es difícil diferenciar a hinata contigo, además no sé cómo llegamos a esto- levantándose

-perdón Sasuke, pero yo no soy el indicado para darte consejos -dispuesto a irse pero Sasuke le afirmo la mano

-por favor..naruto necesito de ti para esto, eres el único que conozco tener una relación pasable..

-pero..-mirandolo nervioso

-se que es tonto pero solo inténtalo naruto, sabes me estoy rebajando si es que no lo notaste estoy un tanto desesperado.. -naruto lo miro dudativo, pero luego decidió aceptar aunque el hecho de saber que tenia novia una punzada se había atravesado en su pecho..

-bien pero no te prometo nada..-diciendolo con dificultad

-no me importa si me prometes o no solo hazlo, no eres tan gallina para no hacerlo o si..!? -diciéndolo con burla…

-que dices..!?

-pues claro… en la secundaria siempre fuiste cobarde por eso también me sorprendió verte con hinata, no sé qué palabras le dijiste a ella para enamorarla ,pero viniendo de ti, no creo que allá sido la gran cosa..-mientras Sasuke se deleitaba ver la reacción de naruto, este estaba hecho furia quien decidió tomarlo de los brazos bruscamente..

\- eso crees..! ahora te enseñare que no lo soy..! eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto, tu oscura mirada se asemeja a la noche fría y temerosa, pero al acercarme a tus labios la obscuridad me absorbe sintiéndome lleno en plenitud, por que se que me hundo y pierdo en ellos, por la persona que mas amo...!

naruto… -Sasuke sin poder creerse que su plan si había funcionado..a pocos centímetro sus labios rosaban, cosa que ninguno de los dos se esperaba ,no en ese momento..

-yo..lo, lo lamento-separándose de Sasuke..

-vaya.. ya veo por qué hinata te ama de esa manera, bien aceptas en ser mi tutor de amor sí o no..? -mientras lo miraba como si nada y naruto aun sonrojado..

-pues, no lo sé.. -naruto quien aun estaba en shock por haber actuado de esa manera con su antiguo compañero

-vamos solo es enseñarme o que aun esta la gallina de secundaria.. -naruto quien reacciono enseguida

-aghh deja eso.. está bien lo haré..! -diciéndolo con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia otro lado -asiendo sonreír a Sasuke..

-bien naruto vamos deben estar preocupados..-mientras se ponian en pie para luego volver..

...

El día en la playa fue de maravilla no es verdad naruto.. -quien se sentaba al lado de este, en el gran sofá de la sala de estar del hotel -pero lo malo es que ya regresamos

-si tienes razón kiba.. y que tal con las chicas que estabas..? jajá me dijieron que fueron amores a primera vista o m equivoco -

no me hables de ellas querían planes futuros..

-enserio y que les dijiste..?

-pues claro que no..kiba no es de nadie y lo seguirá siendo asi ..

-si claro te veré en 2 años más o menos de seguro que esa persona especial ya llegará, si es que no la tienes en la mira -mientras naruto le golpeaba el brazo y kiba se sonrojaba y miraba a hinata..

-pues, no creo que esa persona me corresponda -diciéndolo tristemente..

-kiba estoy segura de que si lo hará.. -hinata quien con sus dulces palabras hizo sonrojar aún mas a kiba...

-si, supongo.. -quien salió de la sala apenado…

-y a este que le pasara..? -naruto mientras vio a su amigo salir triste..

-déjalo tranquilo, seguro fue el viaje..además llegamos hace una hora naruto

-bien yo me iré a dormir..-shikamaru quien se estiraba

\- si yo igual..!

-y yo.. -quienes se despedían para ir a sus habitaciones pero naruto fue detenido por Sasuke..

-Sasuke ,que pasa no te vi desde que llegamos..

-te importaría acompañarme, quiero hablar contigo..-mientras todos los miraban sorprendidos, Sasuke pidiéndole a naruto quien lo acompañara viendo que siempre era al revés..

-pues si claro, me esperas hinata -diciéndoselo feliz a su novia quien asintió pensativa por la reacción de Sasuke y se fue junto con sakura e inno quienes se habían hecho muy amigas después del viaje a la playa..sin antes mirar mal a naruto por estar con Sasuke y ellas no..

-adiós chicos que descansen..-mientras todos se despedían y quedaron ellos solos, Sasuke le indico ir a su habitación naruto quien estaba nervioso ya que no sabía si era correcto o no lo que sentía en ese momento, pero luego recordaba que ya no eran esos jóvenes que solían ser y ambos tenían pareja o eso creía..

-bien que querías hablar Sasuke.. -mientras entraba a la habitación y luego Sasuke cerraba la puerta

-pues bueno, quería que ahora me enseñaras a besar.. -diciéndolo seriamente

-que..!? es es..enserio pero como, que acaso no lo has hecho antes..!-naruto no lo podía creer

-si pero, quiero que sea especial..no como lo hice con otras chicas..

-pues, no lose..pero sakura o inno..?!

-vamos solamente los dos lo sabremos nadie más, porque crees que te traje a mi habitación -mientras le indicaba a naruto que se sentara

-bueno no lo sé yo..hinata.. -sentándose incrédulo

-no te preocupes tu novia no lo sabrá..

-pero..bueno está bien pero, será rápido..

-si, lo que digas mientras más pronto más rápido te irás..-diciéndolo un poco enojado

-si, lo que digas..como quieres que seamos ahora..? -acercándose a Sasuke..

-bien nuevamente serás tu y yo seré hinata, ahora como haces para que ambos correspondan..

-pues.. -naruto temeroso acercándose a Sasuke y este pendiente de naruto..el aludido tomo los hombros de Sasuke y le dio un fugaz beso que se separo en seguida.. -dejando desconcertado a Sasuke quien se levanto enseguida, sorprendiendo a naruto..

-enserio, que gallina..en ese caso si,tienes razón le diré a sakura o inno..si..-apunto de tocar la manilla para abrir la puerta y naruto lo pesco de la cintura y apreso sus labios a los de Sasuke asiéndolo lentamente y este respondiendo enseguida, inconformes ambos abrieron sus bocas para hundirse más en el contrario, para después juguetear con sus lenguas, así estuvieron unos breves momentos hasta que naruto se separo por falta de aire, agitados se miraban sin nada que decir solo ellos y nadie más existían..

-Sasuke..yo.. -mientras la luna los acompañaba con su delicado velo-pues yo..

-no tienes que decir nada es lo que ambos ansiábamos no..?..desde que llegaste y yo te vi..pero tu mujer..los años, nuestra última discusión de celos por la misma persona que ahora estas..todo y mucho mas ,nuestros labios ansiaban juntarse..

-quieres decir que todo este tiempo estuviste celoso de hinata..pero, siempre me apartabas..siempre me mirabas mal, nunca mostraste motivo para.. -Sasuke posando su dedo en naruto

-lo hacía por temor al rechazo..a tú rechazo..

-Sasuke.. -naruto lo miraba sin poder creer lo que en ese momento sucedía..

-los años pasaban y no te olvidaba, mi padre me entrego este hotel de lujo y bueno lo maneje bien e hice buenas inversiones, hasta hoy, es uno de los mejores, un día sin más se me ocurrió la idea de traerte a ti y a nuestros antiguos compañeros para no levantar sospechas y así estar juntos..y bueno luego invente mi supuesta relación que sin duda, salió todo un existo-diciendo lo ultimo con una sonrisa burlona

-que..!?entonces inventaste tu noviazgo..

-si, eso hice..

-entonces todo este viaje fue para reencontrarnos

-solo lo hice para volverte haber ,si tan supieras lo que, es vivir pensando en una persona que sin duda tenía otra familia, estaría en los brazos de otra ,juntos, amándose y yo encerrado en mi mismo sin poder amar a nadie más que no fuera esa persona..créeme es terrible

-Sasuke yo..

-no me importa si te doy asco o algo así solo quiero que sepas que te amo y créeme aunque ahora no me aceptes, seré feliz si te veo con alguien que te ame, al igual que yo lo hago.. -diciendo lo ultimo triste para luego apartase de naruto quien sentía que le atravesaban su pecho-además es tarde sera mejor que te vayas.. -mientras miraba el reloj de su habitación -mañana el viaje será duro y…

-espera, que..? -sacándolo de su trance

-que acaso no te acuerdas que mañana se regresan a la ciudad..

-que..!? o rayos no, no me acordaba..este viaje se me hizo tan corto y..bueno es una pena terminarlo así y.. -acercándose a Sasuke para despedirse

-no te preocupes, mañana serán las despedidas.. -Sasuke diciéndolo seriamente abriéndole la puerta, para luego contemplar a naruto salir confundido.

Sasuke…! Te extrañaremos mucho por favor visítanos..

-Sasuke..te extrañare demasiado.. -ambas llorando en los brazos de Sasuke..

-chicas les prometo ir a verlas pero por favor suéltenme.. -mientras trataba de quitárselas..

-bien uchiha todo fue esplendido..

-si ni que lo digas..

-con cuerdo contigo kiba fue el mejor viaje de todos..! –el poder de la juventud siempre asechara en nuestros corazones…!

-Gracias uchiha te extrañaremos..

-que fastidio volver al trabajo..pero bueno gracias Sasuke, espero volvernos ver -sonriendo

-lo mismo digo shikamaru -para luego tomar sus maletas e irse en la limosina que Sasuke les otorgo para ir al aeropuerto..

-gracias Sasuke por tu hospitalidad espero que no te hayamos dado molestias …-hinata haciendo reverencia..

-no hinata, fue un gusto haberlos recibido -diciéndolo seriamente, mientras se despedía con las manos y entraba a la limosina con las maletas en el..

-bueno, llego la hora..-era el turno de naruto quien no tenía ganas de despedirse

\- si creo que si.. -ambos mirándose con tristeza..

-Sasuke yo..pues, yo.. -siendo interrumpido por Sasuke..

-espero volverte a ver más a adelante naruto, prometi ir a la ciudad y eso es lo que hare por ahora tengo a cargo este hotel pero prometo que ire lo mas pronto posible..claro si es que aún quieres verme -diciendo esto último con tristeza..

-Sasuke.. yo fui un idiota al no haberte respondido ayer, quiero que sepas que nunca dejaría de querer y verte por nada en la vida, solo que esto me dejo sorprendido, el falso noviazgo y.. perdóname yo..

-no naruto yo no debí haber actuado así contigo ni tampoco haberte mentido..en verdad lo siento -abrazándolo sorprendiendo a naruto -pero quiero que sepas que si alguna vez te sientes triste o solo no dudes en pensar que alguien siempre te estará esperando con los brazos abiertos para darte el amor que tanto necesites.. -naruto se separó de Sasuke ,para luego mirarlo a los ojos..

-Sasuke yo ..-naruto sin querer despegarse de Sasuke ni este del otro, siendo observados por sus compañeros y amigos quienes se sorprendieron por tal actitúd.. -debo..debo irme Sasuke..yo..hinata me está esperando.. -sacando los brazos de Sasuke de él..

-si, tienes razón pero nunca lo olvides por favor... -naruto asintió tristemente y recogió su maleta y se despedido cortésmente para luego entrar a la limusina y partir a lo que era su hogar.

Unos meses después..

Naruto contemplaba nuevamente la puesta de sol pero esta vezsin hinata, tan solo recordar el por qué aún ni él lo entendía…luego de llegar de aquel viaje, él y hinata dejaron de darse abrazos y a la vez de besarse, con tal solo recordar el rostro de tristeza de Sasuke en sus sueños, nada le era igual, aún no podía creer lo que había ocurrido en aquel viaje, sus besos sus abrazos, en años sin siquiera acordase de él y ahora no podía sacarlo de su mente, siempre aparecía en sus pensamientos de cualquier forma, ni siquiera quería comer algo, preocupante para el..sin duda algo le pasaba, y ese algo se tenía de apellido uchiha.. pasaron los días y la noticia que Sasuke vendría, le puso de buen animo, llamando la atención de sus compañeros ya que tras el viaje volvieron a ser unidos como años pasados ..hinata por su lado, siempre se le veía triste, pero kiba siempre estaba ahí para ella, sin duda ambos con diferentes amores, que gracias a ese viaje pudieron darse cuenta el error que hacían al estar juntos..

Sakura e inno para la llegada de Sasuke, planificaron una fiesta para ver quién de ellas por fin se quedaba con él, cosa que lastima por las dos, ya que a el no le gustaban las chicas, pero esto no lo sabían no hasta esa noche, muchos invitados aparecieron estupendos con sus ropas bien puestas, de vestidos a pastalón radiantes, la fiesta que disponia con luces y música de lo mejor y sin duda el infaltable alcohol que para algunos era lo más importante

-wau sakura te ves esplendida -amigas de estas, con sus maquillajes, pulseras, anillos y entre otras cosas para llamar la atención de los chicos.. -al igual tu inno..

-ay gracias no se molesten -mientras se lucia al igual que sakura..

-pero miren nada mas..! es Sasuke miren que guapo se ve!?-todas la chicas mirando lo bien que este se veía..mientras este bajaba las escaleras buscando a un hiperactivo rubio que ansiaba ver desde hace meses

-Sasuke..cariño espera..!

-hey..!-deteniéndola -donde crees que vas frente de marquesina, yo soy la anfitriona y yo me quedo con el más guapo de esta fiesta..

-así..pues te recuerdo que al igual que tú, también prepare este fiesta..

-sí, pero esta es mi casa..

-sí pero gaste casi todos mis ahorros para comprar las cosas para esta fiesta..

-pués yo también lo hice

-chicas chicas..no se peleen-lee separándolas.. -esta es su fiesta no querrán pelearse aquí..?

-tú te callas! - ambas golpeando a lee.. -en donde estábamos a si… -frente de marquesina..

-cerda..!

-frentona..!

-ballena con patas..!

-chicas..que creen que hacen..? -Sasuke mirándolas seriamente..

-Sasuke viniste por mi…!

-no por mí.. no es verdad, Sasuke…?!

-no, han visto a naruto dijeron que estaba por aquí..

-ah.. naruto..-diciéndolo con un tic en el ojo..

-por que… buscarías a naruto, si nos tienes a nosotras Sasuke.. -sakura enlazándose a su brazo izquierdo..

-además vino con hinata, debe estar ocupado con ella que tal si vamos a un lugar privado y..

-no, lo lamento chicas.. si me disculpan-alejándose de ellas en busca de naruto

-espera Sasuke..!? adónde vas.. -viste lo que insiste inno cerda por tu culpa Sasuke fue a buscar a naruto para quien sabe que..

-así y quien se le pego como lapa.. -pegando sus frentes..listas para lanzarse pero..

-no creen que se ven lo bastante feas como para gustarle a uchiha bastardo.. -sai un nuevo amigo que se les había unido recientemente

-que dices sai..!? -ambas mirando furiosas a sai..

-pues que..ustedes par de fe.. -no dejándolo terminar para luego lanzarse a él para apropiarles golpes..

-pobre sai..

-si pobre..lo ayudamos..?

-si, supongo que sí.. Sakura inno..! deténganse -neji junto a kiba y shikamaru separándolas del pobre sai quien no mostraba ninguna expresion a excepccion de los golpes en su cara..

-y ahora es sai, quien las entiende..-mientras inno y sakura se volvian con los brazos cruzados..

-parece que el hecho de ser feas, les hace ser tan impusivas

\- Que dijiste..!?

-hay no sai, corree!...

...

La música se escuchaba fuertemente mientras naruto junto a hinata se mantenían callados junto a la mesa ambos sin palabra que pronunciar..sin embargo naruto decidió hablar..

-se ve buena la fiesta..

-si tienes razón.. -mirando hacia otro lado apenada

-hinata yo.. -la nombrada miro a naruto y este le sonrió

-sabes.. creo que como tú y yo, ya no sentimos lo mismo..

-que..? a..que te refieres.. -hinata incrédula

-ya no nos engañemos ya no me amas como solías hacerlo, ni yo tampoco, desde que llegamos del viaje ya no somos los esposos que solíamos ser, felices sin preocupaciones ahora ambos queremos y tendremos un futuro ajeno al que estábamos viviendo..

-quieres decir que.. -mirándolo sin poder creér lo que naruto decia

-que ya no somos el uno para el otro hinata, es por eso y mejor separarnos, eso seria lo correcto.. -diciéndolo comprensivamente..

-naruto yo.. -abrazando a este.. -gracias naruto nose,nose lo que paso pero, creo que tienes razón..es lo mejor, no me equivoque al estar a tu lado eres el mejor, quiero que sepas que aunque aún sienta algo por ti espero que seas feliz con tu otra persona..-llamándole la atención de lo ultimo dicho por hinata

-gracias hinata…-separándose y luego sonreírse..

-hinata..!? -kiba quien rápidamente se dirigía a hinata para luego abrazarla, dándose cuenta de la presencia de naruto..

-naruto..yo bueno.. -diciéndolo nervioso y hinata sonreía

-no te preocupes kiba se tus sentimientos hacia hinata y créeme, se que ella también los siente por ti-mientras este miraba a hinata y esta se sonrojaba

\- seré muy feliz viendo a hinata con un hombre que le ame y la haga feliz kiba y ese eres tu -acercándose a kiba -pero quiero que sepas, si escucho por ahi que le hiciste algo a hinata, no te lo perdonare por nada en el mundo me has escuchado..? -diciéndolo fríamente en el oído de kiba,asiendo temblar un poco a kiba, haciendo reír a hinata para luego apartarse y ponerse al frente de la pareja - vayan sean felices, les deseo lo mejor..

-gracias naruto..! - kiba abrazando a naruto y luego alejarse, hinata quien tenía su argolla la observo por última vez y se la entrego a naruto

-esto ya no me pertenece, si no es le pertenece aquella persona, naruto..

\- naruto se sorprendió y luego hinata le dio el ultimo beso en lamejilla, para luego encaminarse junto a kiba enlazados de las manos y se alejaron de la mesa, naruto quien los contemplaba felices salió del salón de baile y se fue directo al balcón con el anillo en la mano, que tan solo era iluminado por la inmensa luna, pero ya estaba ocupado por alguien más, que al verlo no dudo en sonreír...

-bonita noche no lo crees..?

-no tanto como tu sonrisa- haciendo sonreír a Sasuke quien miraba la luna

\- hasta que por fin te decidiste, pensé que no lo harías..

\- veo que no me conoces lo suficiente como dices hacerlo- apoyando sus manos en el barandal junto a Sasuke -me pregunto, que pasara ahora, te preguntaras el por qué la pregunta, pero para ser sincero tampoco lo sé -diciéndolo sin despegar la vista de aquel paisaje nocturno para luego ver a Sasuke

\- supongo que ninguno de los dos pensó llegar tan lejos

\- sí, eso puede ser -diciéndolo un poco pensativo mirando el suelo - Sasuke quien lo miro de reojo para luego juntar su mano a la de naruto y luego suspirar

\- no lo sé, pero espero que tu ahora y el mío, sea siempre estar juntos -naruto lo miro a los ojos para luego sonreír

\- hay Sasuke.. -acercando su rostro al de Sasuke para hacer un leve roce de labios, para luego separase, Sasuke lo miro sorprendido -eso, ni siquiera lo dudes -juntando nuevamente sus bocas con beso lleno de deseo y felicidad durando unos minutos y separándose por la falta de aire

-ten..-entregandole el anillo

-y esto..?-mirandolo incredulo

-es tuya, te pertenece

-pero y hinata..

-no te preocupes ella ya decidió su destino al igual que yo-Sasuke miro la argolla por algunos segundos para luego colocársela - nunca pensé que ese viaje me cambiaria la vida -sonriendo- no en nuestra relación ni menos terminar así

\- pues así es el destino mientras menos lo piensas las cosas suceden - haciendo sonreír a naruto

\- si, ni que lo digas.. -

asi ambos mirar tal intensidad de belleza que aquella noche les ofrendaba, más bella no les podría ser, juntos, unidos sin nadie a su alrededor, sin ningún obstáculo en el medio quien los pudiera separar, ya no mas peleas , ya no mas esposas, solo ellos, nada más ni nada menos que ellos, esperando el futuro que el destino les tendría preparado, pero sobre todo tendrían que pasarlo con la persona que menos creían saber...


End file.
